Forgotten Souls
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Summary: After suffering from his abusive mother since he was five Ryoma gains a small spec of hope when he learns they will be moving to Japan.
1. Prologue

**_Title: Forgotten Souls_**

**_Summary: After suffering from his abusive mother since he was five, Ryoma gains a small speck of hope when he hears the will be moving to Japan._**

**_Warning: Darkish, Some swearing. NO Yaoi._**

**_Pairings: Since its not Yaoi it will be another Friendship fic._**

**.**

**.**

**Forgotten Souls**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"This is your fault!"<p>

"This is all your fault!"

"**EVERYTHING** IS YOUR FAULT!"

Ever since that day I had been told the same thing. Over and over, the loss, the hurt and the guilt replayed in my mind every time I heard those words. No matter what my brother did to comfort me, the words still stung deep down in my heart.

When my father died that was what I heard. When my brother died that was what I heard. I knew mentally my mother had broken, but my soul had died to long ago to care anymore. My will to move on and my strength...it was all gone. I began to live in fear. I began to hate life. I began to hate myself. At least when my brother was still alive, I was able to hold on to the tiny bit of faith I had. I was able to believe that everything would eventually be alright. But when he died my faith and strength to live on died with him.

I was empty. Living each day not caring what happened to me.

I had no one.

No one to _trust._

No one to _confide in._

No one to_ love._

I had **_nothing._**

Soon I began wondering if I would spend my entire life this way. Suffering physically and mentally from that person. YES, that person. I had long ago stopped calling her_ mother_. She didn't deserve that name anymore.

I lost hope that things would change. That was until I heard the news. The news that we would be moving. Moving back to Japan. Back to where my father grew up. Back to the place I could call home. But, would things really change? I didn't think so, but yet I knew deep down inside me a small spark of hope had been renewed.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? <strong>

**YES IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! ITS A PROLOUGE!**

**Anyway...thanks for Reading. I'll probaly have the next chapter out in a week.**


	2. A Spark of Hope

_**Yay Chapter 1. LoL, I'm grounded so it's a miracle I managed to get this chapter out. But anyway...ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. (Wish I did...but no i don't)**_

_**Summary: After suffering from his abusive mother since he was five Ryoma gains a small spec of hope when he learns they will be moving to Japan.**_

_**Warning: Darkish, Some swearing. NO Yaoi.**_

_**ENJOY :P**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Forgotten Souls_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_A Spark of Hope_**

* * *

><p>The scenery rushed past as Ryoma gazed out the window. He was currently on a flight heading to Japan. All Ryoma could think about was how beautiful the world looked from up here. He didn't care he was leaving everything behind, because he wasn't. He had hoped this would be like a new beginning. New friends, new school, a new life. He could forget about the horrors in his past, or at least he could try.<p>

Ryoma smiled sadly. He missed the way things used to be. He missed his brother, his father and most of all he missed his mother. Of course she was still living with him in the same house, but Ryoma knew she would never be the same anymore.

_"Look Oka-San! Look! It's an airplane! "The three-year old Ryoma exclaimed, pointing to the airplane flying overhead. Ryoma was jumping up and down excitedly tugging at his mother's sleeve. He and his mother had gone on a picnic to take their minds off his older brother's abscense. Ryoga was away playing tennis at a tournament. Ryoma's father had gone with him. _

_Rinko laughed and hugged Ryoma tightly. "Yep, it's an airplane alright, make a wish sweetie," Ryoma nodded. It was a tradition in the family that every time you saw an airplane you made a wish. Quickly wishing Ryoma turned and looked up at his mother. _

_"What did you wish for?" Rinko asked her son. "Se-cr-et," Ryoma smiled jumping off his mother's lap and running into the trees. "Come get me!" He called excitedly. His mother got up and ran after him laughing and smiling joyfully._

A sad smile graced Ryoma's features as he remembered a time when everything had been so peaceful...so perfect. 'Oh what I wouldn't do to change the past', Ryoma thought to himself as he looked down towards the ground.

'We should almost be there,' Ryoma had waited for a whole two weeks for this day. He had been waiting for the day they finally move moved. He couldn't wait to see Japan at last. He had never been there before, but his father had always told him stories of it from his days growing up there. From what Ryoma heard it was a wonderful place full of amazing tennis opponents. He couldn't wait to start playing tennis again...it had been so long.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Rinko snapped angrily at her son. "If we miss our ride you will be paying for another cab!" Ryoma hurriedly followed his mother not uttering a word. He was dragging along two suitcases. One was a large white suitcase and the other was a small black one that belonged to him. The rest of their luggage had been delivered to their house a week before.<p>

Ryoma was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice a person suddenly step in front of him. He also didn't notice the person was looking around as if searching for someone. The person was so pre-occupied in looking for whatever he was searching for, he didn't notice the boy until that said boy rammed into him.

Ryoma suddenly felt himself walk straight into something. He fell back onto his arse, much to his embarrassment. Ryoma looked up to see what he had hit, his eyes widened when he saw he had walked into a boy. The boy himself looked young, maybe about 15? He had chestnut-brown hair that went down to his shoulders and his striking blue eyes were open gazing curiously down at him. All in all he looked quite feminine. If it wasn't for his strong arms evident under his shirt Ryoma might have mistaken him for a girl. "Gomenasai," Ryoma murmured again as he got up and began dusting off his clothes.

"RYOMA!" An angry voice called from a few feet in front of him. Ryoma scooted around the boy and broke into a run quickly following his mother out of the Airport.

* * *

><p>Fuji's POV<p>

I had gone to the airport to welcome Yuta back, but I couldn't seem to find him **anywhere!** Yuta had gone to America two weeks ago and was supposed to be returning today. "Yuta!" I shouted loudly which earned me a few stares from the passerby's.

I had searched for Yuta for a good hour and a half. How was I supposed to know that Yuta had missed the first flight and had been forced to wait another hour before getting on the next one. I was so pre-occupied in finding Yuta I didn't notice the young, emerald haired boy until I suddenly felt something ram into me. Looking down I saw a young boy with emerald green hair and big, golden eyes.

Smiling I opened my eyes to get a better look at the young boy. He looked about 11...maybe 12? I also noticed the boy seemed to have a few bruises on his face and cuts on his hands. I held out a hand to help the him up, but the boy was already up and dusting himself off. I was then about to apologize when I heard an angry voice call the boy who quickly rushed off not saying a single thing besides "Gomenasai."

As I watched the boy disappear with a woman who seemed to be his mother I was so mystified with him I didn't notice a person coming up behind me. "Aniki?" A voice asked. "What are you doing here?" Spinning around I smiled and trapped Yuta in a bone crushing hug.

"Is it wrong for me to come and pick up my little brother?" I asked still trapping Yuta and putting on a fake pout. "ANIKI! I can't breathe!" Yuta gasped out. I let him down and turned to stare at the place where the boy had disappeared.

"Aniki? Is everything alright?" Yuta asked. I nodded, but the truth was, I couldn't get the boy out of my head. In truth the young boy did look quite cute, but that wasn't what was bugging me. It was that the boy had tensed up when he had realized who he had bumped into. He also didn't look like he knew how he should react. 'Am I that scary?' I thought. But then remembered the look of fear that seemed to flash in the boy's eyes as the women called him over.

The young boy was certainly a mystery. A mystery I was now determined to figure out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...do you like it?<em>**

**_Anyway...I know this chapter is kinda slow and isn't that interesting. But I needed to start the chapter somehow and get the story rolling. lol I just felt like adding Fuji in there somehow. So I promise to make the next chapter alittle more exciting and longer. Also mabey i'll add some info on Ryoma's past?_**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :p**


	3. Memories of Long Ago

_**Okay so here's the next chapter. Sorry this chapter is kind of wonky and boring. But I'm already working on the next chapter and I promise it's so much better than this chapter. **_

**_Another thing why do I always seem to publish my chapters at 2 or 3 am? Wierd O_o_**

**_Ohh I'd just like to give a really big thanks to all my reviewers. You guys really gave me alot of confidence. I'm new to this whole writing for actauly ppl thing...so yeah...thanks :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. (Wish I did...but not I DON'T)_**

**_So enjoy this chapter...Sorry if it kinda sucks..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Forgotten Souls_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Memories of Long Ago_**

* * *

><p>The clouds blocked out the sun casting everything in shadows. It was a cool afternoon in the quiet neighborhood of Japan. A small black and yellow cab pulled up in front of a large temple. The name "Echizen" stood out clearly on the temple gates. Two people stepped out of the cab and headed towards the temple.<p>

One was a woman. She had medium length Auburn hair and eyes. Her name was Rinko Echizen. Rinko was in her middle 30s, but still looked quite young for her age.

The second figure was a small boy. The boy had emerald-green hair and big golden eyes. His name was Ryoma Echizen and if you haven't guessed he was Rinko's son. Ryoma was 12 and would be starting his freshman year of middle school here in Japan.

The two of them headed inside the temple. The women looked dissatisfied with the layers of dust covering the furniture. But the young boy could only look around in amazement. The place was HUGE.

...

(RYOMA'S POV)

Ryoma could only stare in surprise. The house was HUGE. He had not expected his father's old house to be this big. It was probably as big as his old house in America if not even bigger!

"Hurry up and bring my luggage upstairs...ungrateful brat!" Rinko snapped before rushing off to make some business calls. That meant that he wouldn't be bothered with for another hour or so. Over the years Rinko had taken to ignoring him. He didn't care though, he had learned it was better that way.

As he started up the stairs he couldn't help but notice all the similarities this house and his old house shared. He also noticed how much alike this house and his old house in America looked. As Ryoma continued up the stairs he couldn't stop the memories that flooded over him. Some good, some bad, but one stood out from all the others.

...

_(Flash Back) _

_It was the night before Christmas eve. Everything was beautifully peaceful. Snow covered the lawns of the small town homes. All of whom were decorate in Christmas lights of all colors. Some lawns even had the occasional wooden Santa and his reindeer. Frost covered the windows of the houses, which if you looked closer could see Christmas trees of all sizes decorated for the upcoming holiday. Dark grey clouds littered the sky. It was going to snow. _

_A young boy about the age of 5, came running down one of the snow-covered sidewalk's just as the first few snowflakes began to fall. The young boy had dark emerald-green hair and big, soft, dark brown eyes. He wore a bright white fur coat with dark black mittens and took. He also had on a set of two bright red snow boats with black fur lining and white laces. _

_The emerald haired boy walked up the sidewalk to a big white house surrounded by trees. Quickly walking up the frost covered steps to the front door of the house he silently opened it and stepped inside. _

_The sight the greeted him was a very festive one. Bright red, green, white, gold and silver decorated the entire Entrance Hallway and Porch. Wreaths hung on the walls with tinsel, little figurines, festive pictures and other decorates. The living also had similar decorations. The only major differences were the GIGANTIC Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. The tree was decorated in red and gold, with little statue's and gold and silver Christmas balls and tinsel. Also, on the big brick fireplace two stockings were hung._

_Once inside the house he quickly called out. "Okaa-San! Otou-San! Onii-Chan! I'm home!" The young boy called. But all the greeted him was silence. He smiled. 'Okaa-San and Oyaji are probably out shopping for Christmas gifts!' He thought to himself, and quickly climbed the steps to the second floor of the big, white house. _

_The stairs opened up to a long hallway. On each side of the hallway there were four doors. He walked to the farthest door on the right hand side. On the door hung a big black sign with words _

_"Ryoga's Room. DO NOT ENTER" _

_and slowly opened it. Just in case the occupant of the room was sleeping. "Onii-chan? You awake?" He asked. "Hmmmm...I am now," A slightly muffled voice answered from the other side of the room. "How was school Ryoma?" The person -Ryoga- asked. _

_"Okay..." Ryoma mumbled. Today had been his last day of school until after Christmas break. His older brother had stayed home due to his sudden fever. "How are you feeling Nii-San?" "Fine," was the answer he got. _

_Seeing his brothers disheartened face he added. "I'm actually feeling a lot better...no thanks to mom's special 'Remedial Soup'," Ryoga chucked attempting a joke. He smiled when he manged to make Ryoma laugh, but he suddenly frowned when his younger brother asked where their parents gone. "Oh you know, they probably went out to buy the gifts, if they bought them before now, no doubt you would have already found them!" He attempted to laugh, but it came out forced sounding. _

_Ryoma looked down. It was obvious what his brother was thinking. 'They're probably fighting again,' Ryoma thought sadly. Suddenly tears threatened to spill down from his already sparkly eyes. _

_"Oi, don't cry Chibisuke!" Ryoga shouted sitting up and pulling his brother onto his lap, hugging him as tears poured down his face. Ryoma sniffled, but wiped away the tears. Ryoga looked like an older, but Less cute version of Ryoma. He had the same dark emerald hair and dark brown eyes. _

_"Nii-San...am I the reason Okaa-San and Otou-San are always mad at each other and are always fighting at night?" He asked sniffing slightly again. Tears threatened to spill again, but Ryoga only hugged him tighter. _

_"Course not Chibisuke! They just have some...some," He sighed. It was hard to explain such delicate and intricate matters to 5-year-old. "Problems to sort out," He finally managed. Ryoma's big brown eyes widened. "You know how adults can be...It's their way of explaining things to each other and deciding the best thing to do at the moment," Ryoga continued. "But remember this! It is in no way YOUR fault," He then placed a gentle kiss on Ryoma's soft forehead. _

_Ryoma nodded and a smile tugged his lips. "I wonder what I'll get for my birthday and Christmas!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Ryoga laughed. One minute his younger brother was crying his eyes out the next he was talking about what he'd get for his birthday and Christmas. _

_"Oh I'm sure you will get tons of presents! Dad will probably get you a tennis racket though," Ryoga chuckled seeing his brothers face light up. Their father had given Ryoga his first tennis racket when he turned five and Ryoma had been waiting for a while now for his father to teach him. _

_"Really?" Ryoma asked now jumping up and down excitedly. _

_"Really," Ryoga replied and together they laughed and smiled. _

(End Flashback)

...

Ryoma smiled sadly. He missed his brother. He missed Ryoga more than anything else in his life. His older brother had been his light, his faith, his reason to continue living. But his brother had been taken away from him. Just like everything else he had ever loved.

Finally Ryoma reached the top of the stairs. They opened up into a long hallway. On either side of the hallway stood two doors. Closest to the back on the right side of the hallway there was a door labeled "Office,". The door beside the office was labeled "Rinko's room." The door at the far end on the left side of the hallway was labeled "Ryoma's Room," and the room beside his own was labeled "Bathroom."

Ryoma quickly put his mothers luggage neatly in her room. After making sure that his mother's luggage was secure he headed down the hallway to his own bedroom. Once inside the rooom he got his first chance to look around.

In the room sat a simple bed with blue and white blankets. Beside the bed was a small brown desk. On the desk sat two pictures. The first picture was a photo of his brother and him sitting under an orange tree.

The second picture was a photo of his father, him and his mother. It was a picture of them all standing on a tennis court. Ryoma's mother was holding a baby Ryoma as his father put his arm around his mother.

...

_(Flashback) _

_"Honey! Why must we take our first family photo on a tennis court?" Rinko asked exasperated by her husband's behavior. _

_"Because tennis is a very important part of this family," Nanjirou stated calmly. In his hands he held a newborn baby Ryoma who was giggling and sucking on his thumb as he stared up at his father. "After all, without tennis I would never have met you and we would never have been able to start a family." _

_Rinko nodded. "Your right dear," She murmured. Rinko grabbed the baby form of Ryoma and held him close. She felt her husband wrap an arm around her but sholders but only smiled warmly. _

_"Say CHEESE!" _

(End Flashback)

...

Ryoma set his suitcase down on his bed. He dug threw it until he pulled out a pair of leisurely sweats and a baggy t-shirt. After Ryoma changed he decided to have a cat nap. Speaking of cats he would have to head down to the pet -shop tomorrow to pick Karupin up. She must be lonely.

Ryoma settled down on top of his bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So How did I do? Do you guys think its good?<strong>_

_**PLZ REVIEW! I PROMISE PERSONALIZED REPLIES TO ALL REVIEWS HENCE FORTH IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS.**_

_**Oh you'll also get a Eiji plushie if you Review this Chapter :P**_


	4. A Rainy Day

_**Okay so here is the next chapter. Personally in my opoin it's the worst chapter I have wrote so far. **_

_**I'd like to take the time to thank all of my reviewers. Without them I'd be feeling pretty hopeless right now. **_

**_*Hands out Eiji Plushies to all reviews* I promised didn't I?_**

**_cfaithcsf: _**_Thanks. Sorreh this chapter isnt as good as the last. I really apprecheit(dont think I spelled that right) the constant reviews__._

_**aku no tensai: **Thanks for your constant reviews. Hmmm Never thought of Ryoma as Cinderella but I think it works._

_**Nura.0: **LoL Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too._

_**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx:** Glad your enjoying it. I love your POT story Happy too. It's REALLY good. _

_**Disclaimer: I DO **__**NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. (Wish I did...but not I DON'T)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Forgotten Souls**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Rainy Day**_

* * *

><p><em>There was a blinding flash of light. Tires could be heard as screams filled the air.<em>

_"DADDY!"_

Ryoma woke with a start, bolting upright in his bed. He was panting heavily and his face was drenched in sweat. It was only then that he realized it was raining outside. He usually had nightmares when it rained or stormed.

Ryoma turned his gaze towards his alarm clock. "7:30, great I have an hour before school starts," He muttered sarcastically. Today was his first day of school and he was not looking forward to it.

He had moved to Japan a week ago. It had been quiet and above all peaceful around the house lately. Every day he would do the chores and tidy up. His mother had been busy making arrangements and business calls. He was grateful beyond belief that he had managed to avoid his mother's anger and he did not complain about her lack of attention towards him.

Getting out of bed Ryoma quickly had a shower, before doing his hair and changing into his school uniform. His uniform was entirely black. The school had sent it to him in the mail two days after he had moved in.

After checking to make sure his mother was still asleep, he headed downstairs. Ryoma quickly packed a small lunch and set it inside his book-bag. It was 8:10 am. School started at 8:30 am.

Ryoma put on his coat and grabbed his tennis bag before heading out the door. He began making his way to school. The rain was coming down harder than he had expected. He was quickly soaked within a matter of minutes. ~Great my first day of school and I'm soaking wet," He muttered. Ryoma **HATED** the rain.

Clutching his tennis bag closer to him he headed towards the school. Soon the school gates came into sight. Kids could be seen rushing into the school, most likely seeking sanctuary from the rain. He decided to follow their example. Within seconds he was inside and changing out of his soaked uniform and into his tennis clothes.

Suddenly the bell signaling the first period rang. Ryoma decided he had better start searching for the office. Turning the hallway corner he suddenly felt another person collide with him. ~This seems to be happening a lot~ He thought as he fell back onto his hindquarters. Looking up he caught sight of the boy from the airport looking down at him.

"Saaa...we seem to meet like this a lot, né?" The boy murmured. He was wearing a very creepy smile and for some reason looked, very, VERY happy. Ryoma just shrugged and stood up. Realizing he was still lost Ryoma decided to ask the boy for directions. It couldn't hurt..._right?_

"Gomenasia, but would you mind telling me the directions to the office?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. If possible the boy's smile grew.

"Of course, just keep heading down this hallway, turn left at the next corner and you should arrive at the office," The boy explained. Ryoma was about to thank him when he realized he still didn't know the brunette's name.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Fuji Syusuke, third year," Fuji was looking down at Ryoma as if waiting for him to say something.

"Echizen Ryoma," Was all that he said.

"If you want I can escort you to the office Echizen-Kun," He asked. Ryoma just shook his head and set off on his way. Leaving an overly joyful Fuji behind.

...

Fuji was in a good mood today. His sister had made his favorite breakfast. She had also given him a ride to school which meant he had avoided getting soaked in the rain. He had also just met the boy from the airport. He was probably the new transfer student from America that everyone was talking about. But the best thing was he had noticed the boy had been carrying a tennis bag.

_'Saa...so he plays tennis. I wonder if he's any good?' _

His train of thought however, was interrupted by a loud and unnaturally hyper redhead. Fuji sighed. He had been given the uttermost misfortune to be placed in the same class as Eiji. But he had to admit, Eiji was a good friend.

"Fujiko!," Eiji called waving the Tensai over. Once Fuji was sitting down in his desk he was instantly bombarded with questions from Eiji. "Fujiko did you hear? The new transfer student from America is supposed to arrive today? I wonder if it's a guy or a girl? Do you think it's a guy? If it is, do you think he plays tennis? I'm so excited to meet him/her, NYA!"

Any normal person would have had a hard time understanding anything Eiji had just said. If it wasn't for the fact that Fuji had known Eiji for years _**he** _would never had been able to understand a thing Eiji had just said.

"Sa...Yes Eiji, I knew he was coming, remember Konomi-Sensei told us all yesterday," Eiji looked like he was about to start asking more questions so Fuji quickly intervened. "As to your other questions... I think he will be male and play tennis,"

"Nya! Did you meet him Fujiko?" Eiji shouted excitedly.

"Yes Eiji I did," Konomi-Sensei arrived before Eiji could continue to ask more questions. Eiji quickly sat down in his seat directly in front of Fuji and stopped talking.

Fuji smiled. Luck was on his side today.

...

Ryoma frowned. Luck was not on his side today. He had managed to get directions, but had still ended up somehow getting lost. Finally, after what seemed like hours he arrived in front of the office. Ryoma knocked politely before entering.

"Oh, you must be Echizen Ryoma," A woman stepped forward. She had short, messy black hair and green eyes. She was also wearing big, round glasses. "I'm Aio-Sensei, the secretary here at Seishun Gakuen,"

Ryoma zoned out as the women, Aio-Sensei, droned on and on. After being given his class number Ryoma quickly left. He was already late as it was. He just hoped they didn't call home.

Ryoma began the search for his Classroom. He was trying desperately not to get lost in the maze they called a school. Ryoma rounded a corner and sighed in relief when he saw his classroom straight ahead. Taking a deep breath Ryoma lifted his hand and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

~Here I go~ Ryoma thought as he stepped into the classroom. Instantly everyone's attention was on him. He could hear all the girls squealing and giggling with their neighbors. One girl even had the guts to murmur "Kawai," out loud. He could see the guys glaring daggers at him. They were probably jealous of how much attention he was receiving from the girls.

Ryoma kept his gaze down. "Ohayou, Yoroshiku,"He murmured quietly. If anyone hadn't been staring/glaring/giggling they were now. Ryoma rarely received this much attention, especially in school. In his old school Ryoma had been bullied and teased practically every day. He had been known as their local Emo and Goth at the school. If it wasn't for his good friend Kevin he would have dropped out years ago.

The teacher turned to look Ryoma up and down. "Konnichiwa, I'm Takeru-Sensei, students this is our new transfer student from America," Takeru-Sensei had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked strict, well-mannered and very refined. "Well don't just stand there, introduced yourself,"

Ryoma stepped forward facing the class. "Ohayou, I'm Echizen Ryoma. My mother and I just moved here from America last week. I like to play tennis,"

"Well Echizen-San, please take a seat close to the window behind Horio-Kun," The girls all stared and blushed as he walked down the aisle towards his seat. Ryoma quickly sat down behind the annoying orange head that was obviously who the teacher had referred to as Horio-Kun. Ryoma quickly blocked out Horio who was droning on about his two years of tennis experience and turned to stare out of the window.

His day was just getting worse and worse. He had got soaked in the rain on his way to school, he had gotten lost TWICE and he had met that freaky kid from the airport. He had also gotten stuck with the most boring teacher in the world and Ryoma had been placed behind the most annoying kid in his class. Also, judging from the pouring rain outside, Tennis practice would most likely be cancelled today and he would have to wait until tomorrow to sign up.

~This day can't possibly get any worse!~ Ryoma thought. He laid his head down on his desk and within minutes was soundly sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you like it? Please tell me what you thought and Review the story.<strong>_

_**Next Chapter all Reviewers get Ryoma plushies.**_


	5. Nightmares

**WOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! It's been a reeaallly long time since my last chapter. Good news though. No I didnt get my comp fixed but I got a BRAND NEW Labtop. P.S is it laptop or labtop. I always get confused. **

**Oh well, I'm not very happy with todays chapter. I feel like I could have done a whole lot better and been a little more creative. The only thing is though, I'v somehow managed to attain writers block for this story. So it took me like a month trying to figure out what the heck to write. Hmmm, but hopefully this will give me some more inspiration and help writing the next chapter alittle easier. Next chapter will definatly introduce the regulars.**

**So anyway, sit back and try to enjoy my sorry excuse of a chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**Forgotton Souls**

**.**

**_._**

**Chapter Four _(A/N: HOW AM I ONLY ON CHAPTER FOUR! I reeeaallllyyy need to get this story moving :))_**

**_Nightmares_**

* * *

><p>Ryoma stood completely surrounded by darkness. He took a step forward, only to hear his footsteps echo in the never ending black void of nothing. Ryoma felt a shiver run down his spine.<p>

He began to walk through the void, searching for something; for anything or anyone. Turning his head from side to side he quickened his pace. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic. The silence was unnerving

A high pitched drawn-out scream echoed through the void. Ryoma turned his head trying to figure out which direction it had come from. The scream was followed by another and then another until Ryoma thought his ear drums would burst. Then just as sudden as it started the screams came to an abrupt halt.

Ryoma spun around as the sound of footstep echoed behind him. "Who's there?" Ryoma called into the darkness. No answer. A great sense of foreboding suddenly overcame him. Without realising it he broke into a run, but the footsteps continued, slowly getting closer.

He was thrown back without warning as a tall figure of a man appeared in front of him. Taking a closer look the man seemed greatly familiar. Suddenly pictures of forgotten photo's flashed through his mind. He looked up and was met with the scowling face of his...father.

His golden eyes widened and he took a step back. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be his father standing right there in front of him. His father was dead. He had seen his father laying face up at the open casket; he had watched, teary eyed as the ceremonial men buried his father at the funeral. Oh how many times he had visited his fathers grave...how many heartbreaking times, but yet here his father was, standing right in front of his very eyes, completely well and alive.

"Hello Seishounen," His father's voice echoed through his ears. He could only stare in shock as his father took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. At first the hand felt gentle and compassionate, but soon the hand grasping his shoulder began to burn. It hurt.

Ryoma flinched away from the pain, only to feel himself press up against something. Looking up his eyes widened in pure shock and terror. There looking down at him was his brother. He felt long, slender arms bring him into a hug from behind. A hug he hadn't received for a long time.

"Long time no see Chibisuke," Ryoga chuckled. He face held a smile, but the smile seemed unnerving, unnatural.

He was still aware of his father's gaze on the two of them. A hand reached up to wipe tears away from his eyes. Ryoma hadn't even noticed he had been crying. "Nii-chan.." He whispered softly, grief laced with happiness floating in his voice.

Before Ryoma had time to react the arms that were gently wrapped around him so began to tighten until Ryoma was gasping with pain. "Nii-chan!" He stumbled to the ground as his brother let go.

"How dare you say my name so causally! How dare you call me your brother!" Ryoga took a menacing step forward.

"Nii-Chan?" Ryoma whispered. He couldn't think of anything else to say. what was his brother talking about?

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Ryoga hissed angrily, glaring daggers at the petrified boy. "Not after what you did! It's your fault I'm dead after all."Ryoma felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't even think straight. His mind was a mess; a jumble of incomprenhsible thoughts.

"No...No.." was all he managed to get out. Why was his brother talking like that?

"Your brother is telling the truth. If it wasn't for you we would still be in the world of the living. We died because of you."

"No!" Ryoma couldn't believe his father and even his brother were saying those, those...things! Ryoma felt himself break down into tears.

"It's your fault!"

"No...it's not...it's not," He cried into the darkness.

"It's all your fault!"

"No...it's not my fault. It's NOT MY FAULT!"

"Everything is your fault!"

"NO!"

The world around him changed. He was suddenly sitting in his house, his mother screaming bloody murder. He looked around and saw his brother lying dead on the ground.

The scene changed again. This time he was sitting in a hospital bed, listening to his mother receive the news that his father was dead.

The scene changed one last time. This time his mom was yelling at him. Screaming as she brandished a knife back and forth. He let out a cry of pain as the knife connected with his arm and the world around him went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I forgot the personalized reviews! I'm sorry but I really want to get this out. I'll make sure to get all personalized reviews out for chapter Three and four next time. Ok?<strong>

**OMG! Just come up with an idea for a oneshot! The regulars sign up to be life quards at the local pool for a day! What do you think? Then after they would get the pool to themselves. **

**So anyway...critiques are welcome.**


	6. A King of Monkeys

**For once I actaully feel happy with this chapter. It took forever to write. I couldn't beleive how long it took me. But the good news is that I got over my writers lock for this story. **

**Okay for all those that were expecting the regulars this chapter, yeah, I couldn't squeeze them in. They going to be at the beginning of the next chapter for sure. I'v already got it planned. BTW, Instead of the Seigaku Regulars I got some guests coming into this chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**BTW I will PM everyone their personalized reviews for chapters 3 and 4. I didn't expect that many...wow. As for the people that reviewed and don't have an account. Thos replies will be at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. Sorry to dissapiont you :P**

**.**

**.**

**Forgotten Souls**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**_A Kind of Monkeys_**

* * *

><p>Ryoma woke with a start, panting heavily. He quickly stood up, heart beating widely. He slowly began to take in his surroundings. It took him a moment to realize everything he had just witnessed had only been another nightmare.<p>

"Glad to see you've finally returned to the world of the living." Startled, Ryoma spun around only to come face to face with his home room teacher. Oh great was he ever in some deep S***.

"Hnn," Was all he could think of. He knew it was a lame comeback, but he was still a little shaken from the nightmare. Looking up at Takeru-Sensei Ryoma was surprised to see worry etched into his teacher's eyes.

"Echizen are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

Well...Ryoma was not expecting that. He had expected a good scolding for effectively sleeping through all of the day's classes. He nodded in response to Takeru's question.

"Good, by the way I do not tolerate any misbehaviour during my class," There it was,"-that includes sleeping through all of today's lessons."

Ryoma let out a long sigh, but nodded responsively.

"I'll let you off today, because I'm guessing your still experiencing jet lag, but make sure you get a good night's sleep and come back well prepared tomorrow."

"Hai," He murmured, voice laced with content. He stood straight as he was dismissed and quickly exited the classroom.

He began to make his way home through the rain. After a couple minutes of walking he began to wonder about the time. He knew school had ended, but exactly how long ago he didn't know.

His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach let out a low grumble. He decided it wouldn't hurt to grab a quick bite to eat. With the thought of food on his mind he began in the direction of a burger shop close by, the time completely flew out of his mind.

As he entered the shop he took a look at the other occupants. The shop was basically empty. No one else was there except for a boy with spiky black hair and violet eyes and a boy with gravity defying red hair and blue eyes. They were both devouring a pile of burgers and fries. _Pigs._ He thought with disgust as food splattered everywhere.

He set his soaking raincoat on a chair before heading up to the cashier. He was still wearing his tennis gear. He didn't mind though, it was warm in the restaurant.

"I'll have a medium sized burger and medium fries with a Grape Ponta," Ryoma told the cashier and leaned against the counter as he waited for his food finish.

"That will be $8.57," The cashier announced, placing a tray of food on the counter. Ryoma handed him the money, opened his ponta and took the tray. He was about to turn around, but was sent to the ground as someone collided with him.

He sat there for a moment, frozen in shock. He was now completely drenched in grape ponta and his food was scattered all over the ground. He let out a long, tension filled sigh. He was not having a good day. Everything he did just seemed to make it worse. This was getting out of hand. Why couldn't the brown haired freak just greet him normally for once instead of 'accidently' bumping into him?

"Look this is getting out of hand. I'm starting to think your stalking me," Ryoma looked up expecting to see the brunette from earlier, but was met with the shocked faces of eight boys. They all looked very, very high class. What they were doing in a burger shop he would never know.

One of the boys with red hair whispered into another's ear. The boy he whispered to had a certain aura about him that instantly made Ryoma think of him as the leader of the ground. He had light purple hair with silver tinges and light blue eyes like ice.

"Ore-sama...would never...ever do th…that! Ore-sama is not queer!" The purple haired guy spluttered indignantly at the red-head who was chuckling into his hand. The rest of the group had amused looks on their faces. This only angered Ryoma more.

"Oi!" He shouted, which was very unusual for him. Ryoma was furious. His day was not going the way he had hoped and this hadn't made it any better. "I paid for that food. How are you going to make up for ruining my meal?"

"Maybe you should watch where you're going as to avoid bumping into Ore-sama! Besides, it was only a couple dollars. It's not like it was your family fortune," Ryoma's glare intensified, but right before he was about to punch the obnoxious diva, a boy with blue hair and glass stepped forward.

"Please excuse Atobe. Sometimes his money gets to his head and he can be a bit arrogant," The blue haired boy extended a hand to help him up. Ryoma graciously took the hand and was about to thank the boy when he caught sight of the watch the blue haired boy was wearing. He froze, staring at the watch as his eyes slowly widened. next thing he did surprised everyone in the store; he bolted.

Not caring who he ran into Ryoma ran down the streets through the pouring rain. He was soaked, but he didn't care. He reached home in record time and burst through the door only to be met with the livid face of his mother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Atobe POV*<strong>_

Atobe let out a sigh as he was dragged into the burger place for the second time that week. He didn't know why he let Gakuto convince him into coming with them. He never did actually buy anything. They were all walking into the shop.

Atobe was chatting furiously with Gakuto. He and Shishido were trying to convince him of the wonder of commoner food. Oshitari was having a quiet conversion with Choutaro and Kabaji was silently carrying a sleeping Jirou.

Not noticing his surroundings Atobe didn't see the young boy who looked about a year younger than him until the boy slammed into him. Or maybe he had slammed into the boy. Atobe didn't know, nor did he care.

The kid's food was sent tumbling to the ground, his drink spilling all over him. The boy looked down at himself and let out a sigh. "Look this is getting out of hand. I'm starting to think your stalking me," Ore-Sama Stalking? What was this brat talking about? Atobe was about to open his mouth, but caught sight of the boys appearance. He had dark black hair with emerald streaks. His eyes were a unique golden brown.

"Oi Atobe, is there something you're not telling us? I never took you as the stalker type, but then again, you learn something new every day. Oh and if your done checking the kid out you should apologize, after all you were the one that bumped into him," Gakuto whispered into Atobe's ear. Atobe felt a blush grown on his cheeks.

"Ore-sama...would never...ever do th…that! Ore-sama is not queer!" He spluttered indignantly, aghast that Gakuto would even suggest that. He looked down at the kid who was drenched in sticky purple liquid. He kind of felt sorry for the kid; after all he had knocked the kid down.

"Oi! I paid for that food. How are you going to make up for ruining my meal?" All sympathy Atobe was feeling right then evaporated as the kid opened his mouth. How dare he try to command Ore-sama! Besides, it's not like the kid's meal had cost a lot. Why didn't he just by another instead of causing a scene.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going as to avoid bumping into Ore-sama! Besides, it was only a couple dollars. It's not like it was your family fortune," Atobe snapped, but hesitantly took a step back as the kid's glare bore through him.

He was saved however as Oshitari took a step forward, apologizing for Ore-sama's supposed rudeness. Atobe waited patiently as Yushi began to help the kid up. He was expecting the kid to thank him, but was surprised as the kid froze before bolting out the door and into the rain.

"Hey kid! You forgot your jacket! The cashier yelled out the door, but the kid was already long gone. Atobe walked over to the kid's jacket, quickly searching it for any identification. He smiled when he pulled out a small wallet that held the kid's student ID card.

'_Echizen Ryoma, huh? I see he attends Seishun Gakuen. I guess Ore-sama will bestow the honor of returning his jacket to him!'_ Atobe thought smugly. "Let's go!" He commanded heading back out into the rain. Shishido and Gakuto let out a groan, but followed anyway. They still hadn't ordered any burgers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**So, how was it? Did the appearance of Hyotei make up for no Seigaku Regulars? If not you'll see them next chapter!**_

_**Oh and I slightly modified chapter 4. Nothing major that you have to go back and read, but yeah! :D**_

**Guest: Thanks alot for the review! I still need to get a flashdrive though ;P**

**Big Sis of 8: LoL, thanks. Me too, I dont know why though.**

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I accept all ideas. If you have any for this story please feel free to let me know!**_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey my fellow readers, it's been a while.

I feel really bad for not updating, but I've had a really, really rough past couple years, so I took a break, but lately things have been looking up for me, so I've been really trying hard to come back and finish all my stories. Unfortunately, because of the break, I've lost my ability to fluidly write for the characters, so I've started re-watching Prince of Tennis, and I've also started planning for another story so I can get back the feel of the characters.

I've also re-read some of my earlier stories, this one included, and realised how far my writing has come since I've last updated. So I was wondering if anyone would still be interested in reading this still if I do decide to re-write it.

As for my stories like A Blinding Passion, Flawed Design, Silent Shadows, Brothers for Life, and A Heart's Desires Challenge, you can expect regular updates to start either by the end of December or the end January at the latest.

Please anticipate :D


End file.
